1. Field of the Invention
One or more embodiments of the invention are related to slides, specifically tubular inflatable staircase slides for indoor and outdoor use. More particularly, but not by way of limitation, one or more embodiments of the invention describe an inflatable staircase slide with a plurality of engagement points on a side strap on a first sidewall of two sidewalls to couple the inflatable staircase slide to side rails.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, recreational slides are located outdoors for play. Many slides have been used indoors using solid slides attached to stairways in a non-portable manner. Most often, the slides are non-inflatable and rest on top of a stairway, or the side of the stairway. Inflatable slides are often found outdoors or used during emergency evacuations. Traditional indoor slides are structured to fit rigidly on top of a stairway with a direct engagement. Many different indoor slides have been dimensioned to specifically accommodate to a specific number of steps. Traditional indoor stairway slides are most often assembled once and unlikely be disassembled thereafter for transportation and/or adjustment.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,789,761 to Lumsden, entitled “Recreational Stairway Slide”, discloses an indoor slide attachable to a stairway for play. The recreational stairway slide has an anchored pad at the top of the stairway, an inflatable slide portion and inflatable based formed from tubular sections with each section sized to fit on each stair. Lumsden, however, appears to lack any teaching of a compressible support layer with a saw-toothed configured to engage the stairway steps using at least one tooth. In addition, Lumsden appears to lack any disclosure of a plurality of engagement points on an elongated strap on a sidewall of two sidewalls used to attach the inflatable stairway slide to the staircase side rails.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,743,281 to Gimbel entitled “Play Slide” discloses a play slide configured to be positions on a stairway. The slide is a solid non-inflatable or compressible slide positioned on the stairs in a resting engagement.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,197,924 to Gerrels entitled “Toy Stairway Slide Apparatus” discloses a non-inflatable slide apparatus to be mounted on a stairway using pivotal interconnections. The pivotal interconnections are of various block components to ensure elevated slide sections remain in place.
Traditionally, stairway slides are not equipped and structured to be portable and capable of being transported and used indoors and outdoors. Furthermore, traditional slides are not implemented with side straps that enable a user to tie the slide to side rails of a staircase using engagement points on the side strap. In addition, traditional slides are not equipped with a compressible support layer with a saw-tooth configuration, wherein more than one tooth of the plurality of teeth engage each step of the stairway. In addition, traditional stairway slides are not configured to enable a lack of direct support between stairs to provide a braking effect to the user when sliding down the slide. In addition, traditional stairway slides are not configured to enable multiple slides to attach and detach to a top of the slide or a bottom of the slide in order to lengthen the slide to accommodate to various numbers of steps on a stairway.
For at least the limitations described above there are no known inflatable slide assemblies that are configured as portable and inflatable slides to enable a user to transport the slide for indoor and outdoor use. In addition, for at least the limitations described above, there are no known inflatable slide assemblies that enable a user to coupled the slide assembly to side rails of a stairway using engagement points on a lengthened side strap on a sidewall of the inflatable slide. In addition, for at least the limitations described above, there are no known inflatable slide assemblies that enable a user attach and detach multiple additional slide assemblies using connectors on a top portion of the slide and bottom portion of the slide to increase the length of the slide and accommodate different types of staircases with different number of steps.